


Step by Step

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anticipation, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Banter, Begging, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Check-In, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Come Marking, Comfort, Coming Untouched, Control, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Force Bondage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Humiliation, Hux is intimidated, Intimidation, Kylo has a big dick, Large Cock, Loss of Control, Lube, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Mid-Scene Care, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Moaning, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Non-degrading dirty talk, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Power Bottom Hux, Power Exchange, Power Play, Praise Kink, Promises, Punishment, Sadism, Safewords, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Sleeping Together, Stripping, Subdrop, Submissive Hux, Surprises, Under-negotiated Kink, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a man who prides himself on his iron will and self-control. Kylo is a man who prides himself of destroying both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hux is known first and foremost for his great military career but only just. His self-control over his emotions and thoughts is regarded by his underlings as amazing and frightening. Among the ranks of the First Order myths and gossip fly around about even having mental resistance to a certain Force user who could generally break anyone with a single twitch of a finger or twist of a wrist. Though Hux usually found such idle chatter distracting, to say the least, he had to admit that one in particular had a certain ring to it he found delightful. Kylo, on the other hand, saw this as the penultimate challenge.

Their budding relationship had started only a little time ago filled with passionate kisses and desperate rutting between shift cycles. If anyone knew about the affair no one commented on it, but Hux and Kylo enjoyed anyways the undercurrent rush of keeping their relationship private. If anyone really knew that the feisty arguments on board the  _Finalizer_ ’s bridge or the Base’s command center inevitably lead to bruises and bite marks spurned from other passions... well, the two might just lose the precious drops of fear infusing with the officers’ loyalties.

 

They both enjoyed that aura of fear and respect so much that when it came to the bedroom they continually tried to one up each other, seeing who could leave the most bruises or break skin first. From there it only progressed into how often they could make each other come in a time frame by words or touches alone.

 

Neither really considered penetrative sex an endgame but as their trysts became more heated, more desperate, their wants shifted. Kylo was, for lack of better term, well-hung. To the point that Hux actually gave pause at the idea of it being anywhere near his insides so they started off with Hux giving. It worked well, and both enjoyed it, yet for this Hux felt like he wanted more. He wanted to rise to the challenge of taking Kylo’s cock as he’d never shirked a challenge before in any sense. The want became so obvious that Kylo picked up on it during one of their few post-coital cuddling moments that he decided to help in what he thought would be the  _perfect_  way.

Which is how they ended up here, like this, after weeks of quiet planning on Kylo’s part.

“Kylo, what is this?” Hux asked, curiosity laced in his voice as he eyed the contraption sitting in the center of Kylo’s quarters.

It was a long heavy-wood bench with six different sized black dildos sticking up from even intervals. As each progressed from end of the bench to the other they became steadily thicker and taller except for the very last one which made Hux’s hole clench at its extreme bottom flare and pointed tip. Upon closer inspection Hux considered each closer to actually being butt plugs attached to the bench but that did not negate his initial worry.

Next to the contraption was a small short table with a singular large vial of lube. In fact, on second glance it was actually a decanter. Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he looked at Kylo. He had no doubt what all this added up to, but he wanted to hear it from Kylo himself.

Kylo smiled and circled around him, drawing up his full height and tapping ever so slightly into Hux’s mind, a common habit of his that Hux allowed in private instances such as this.

_You have such strong self-control, but for all that you seek most to submit. Your iron-will can and shall bend and take up whatever I would see fit to inflict upon it...because you **want**  it._

Hux’s cool gaze met Kylo’s, the challenge met and matched, “And in what way do you intend to bend me to take anything? I could readily use this against you and you know it.”

Kylo’s smile widened as he caressed Hux’s jaw, “But you will not. You want my cock and hate that you have denied yourself it for so long...but you admit, at least inwardly, of your own limitation. This is going to help to see how much control you do have because before I see fit to give it to you you’ll have to _ask._ ”

Their stare-off continued for a few heartbeats, the air around them both heating with dangerous levels of ego and pride. Hux considered leaving right this moment, not certain he wanted Kylo to be privy to something as deep as this. Kylo leaned close, his lips ghosting over Hux’s.

“You don’t have to agree right now. In fact, if you must: go. You may always change your mind later. You will have to beg me quite thoroughly then, if I’m not busy that is,” Kylo said softly, his words more of a gentle challenge than a threat.

Indecision then determination flashed through Hux’s eyes as he pressed a kiss onto Kylo’s lingering lips and harshly demanded, “Show me.”

Kylo sprang back and wagged his finger, “Nope, that’s not how you ask.” he sat himself down in a plush red-cushioned chair that was strategically placed in the half-shadows at the end of the device.

Hux grit his teeth, refusing to give into Kylo too readily, “Show me.”

At that Kylo tilted his head, “I’ll wait here but you first have to prepare yourself to even take anything but so far that’s still not asking.”

Hux’s ears flushed red at what Kylo said but he nodded and turned on his heel, but he was stopped by an invisible wall. He at least had a point in that he needed to prepare.

“However, you’re going to prepare here. Everything’s set out in the fresher. Stretch yourself with only one finger.”

Hux considered walking out, knowing that if he set that way again Kylo would let up the wall and this topic would be ignored for another time, but Hux decided to not let Kylo have that satisfaction. He turned back and stripped where he stood. 

The clatter of his buckle was accompanied by the soft hushed sound of his shirt. His boots were a small hassle, making him lean against the wall to finally yank them off before putting them with the pile. His trousers he slipped off without trepidation.

As he slid his briefs down over his thighs he caught Kylo staring at the movement, his dark eyes soaking up every inch of skin that Hux had revealed. Without finesse he put the clothing into a pile by the bed, not really caring about them, then strode past Kylo to the refresher. It was satisfying to hear Kylo’s sucked in breath as Hux wiggled his hips as he walked by.

He took his time preparing himself and ensuring that he was properly dried off and presentable (he borrowed Kylo’s brush) before stepping out to see Kylo lounging spread-legged in the chair still. With a single curled finger Kylo beckoned him forward to stand in front of him. Hux hesitated, sheer will fighting against his inner desires, then he pushed past them to walk to Kylo. When he stood in front of Kylo he was lavished with kisses up and down his abdomen and Kylo’s hands wandering downwards to massage his thighs.

“Are you ready now to behave? To admit what you want and give it to me?” Kylo asked as he ran his hands upwards, lightly touching over his thighs and purposefully avoiding Hux’s semi-hard cock, “You know the word I want to hear.”

“Yes,” Hux breathed, suppressing a moan as Kylo breathed on his cock. It only took a few more light touches up his body and finally Kylo’s hand wrapping around his shaft for him to breathe out, “Please...”

Immediately Kylo let go of him and leaned back in the chair, “Start with the smallest. If at any point you wish to stop simply say ‘saber’. Unless you say that exact word, you are to continue, is that understood?”

“Yes...Sir.” Hux said, picking up the bottle of lube and coating his hole with it before putting some on the dildo. 

He slid himself on slowly, glad that the first one was very small indeed. It had been a while since he had been on the receiving end. He was just letting himself enjoy the feeling, his cock pulsing warm in his own hand, when Kylo snapped his fingers.

“Next, oh, and I want to test your control, Hux...I want you to stroke yourself slowly. You may not come.”

Hux groaned but did as he was told, pulling himself off the small one and coating the next step upwards before sinking himself down carefully. He palmed at his cock then took up a slow rhythm with his right hand while he reached out to grip at the next size in his left to retain some sort of grounding. Hux felt saliva rushing into his mouth as the feeling of being stretched while stroking felt fantastic and he considered doing a few certain tugs to get off but Kylo's gaze still lingering had him pushing away the thought.

“Look at you, obeying so well,” Kylo commented, lacing his fingers together and looking pleased, “Advance to the next one and increase your strokes.”

Hux poured the lube down directly on this one and ever so gingerly pushed himself down on it. He paused for one moment at the stretch halfway down, pulling back up then trying again. Once he was flush against the bench he took himself in hand and increased his strokes as ordered, resisting that urge to twist his wrist at just the right angle. His hips jerked involuntarily and he willed down his need. Kylo crossed one ankle over his knee and licked his lips, making Hux’s already shaking will shake even more.

As he advanced to the fourth step he had to admit that it was intimidating. The other three had had flares to their tip but nothing like this. The swell of the head was roughly twice the size of the third and the rest of the shaft was only slightly thinner. After he had situated himself down on it he took up stroking again, rougher rather than faster, and this time he audible moaned.

“Good boy...” Kylo said, drinking in the sight of Hux’s sweat-sheened skin, “I want you to ride it slow... like you will ride my cock when you first mount it. Show me how much you want.”

With effort Hux started a steady rotation of his hips that were closer to slow rise and falls against the bench. After a minute or so his thighs were burning from the minute squats but he continued on, his strokes rapid and rough while he continued to sink down onto its shaft over and over. Hux groaned and tossed his head back, loose strands of hair sticking to his face as he temporarily lost himself in the rush. The feeling of the head nudging up against his prostate sent sparks up his spine and he found himself leaning back further, one hand gripping on the bench behind him while the other furiously tugged. 

Without warning his orgasm rose and before he could lock down himself felt it take him over, his own come splashing up on his abdomen. Hux froze completely and looked down in shock. A blush of shame crossed his cheeks as the mess slid down onto the floor. Hux dismounted, thighs twitching with the effort, and stood as straight as he could in front of Kylo while tinier spurts of come rolled down his inner thighs.

Kylo gave him a look that was neither angry nor disappointed, merely thoughtful as he looked Hux up and down, “Almost all of the way. You’ll do better next time.” He said this as a statement rather than a question.

Hux’s heart thudded in his throat as he knelt his head and intoned, “I’ll do better next time, Sir.”

At this Kylo smiled warmly, “Yes, you will. You will come here and do this again and again, until you can take all of them and not orgasm. You are not allowed to touch yourself in between trainings. If you do I’ll cage you,” at Hux’s silence Kylo tapped his boot against the floor to get his attention, “Respond.”

Hux raised his head, the spark of defiance back in place now that his shame had passed, “Yes, Sir.”

“You may dress and go,” Kylo ordered, waving Hux away.

At first Hux was confused since Kylo was not asking for reciprocation but his questions were calmed by Kylo saying softly to his mind:

_I will tend to myself. This is something I want to tend to you with, Hux. Now dress and go. I will inform you of when your next session will be planned._

Hux dressed in silence and left Kylo’s quarters wondering when the next ‘training’ would be scheduled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (Chapter 1) was inspired by this gifset (NSFW warning...); Next chapter will continue along the same vein ;)
> 
> http://mullets-make-me-moist.tumblr.com/post/144044547090


	2. Chapter 2

It was about a week later when Hux received the summons. He had half expected Kylo to simply Force-project or whatever it was called right into his mind but instead he was greeted with a formal conference invitation on his data pad for the next day. He hesitated over the Accept key then pressed it, logging the conference into his schedule (which had conveniently been opened for that time slot and lead into his shift cycle’s end for the day).

For the rest of the day he struggled to keep the anticipation clamped down since he knew what was coming. Going to sleep that night did not fare much better as he found himself actually overexcited to fully sleep. It took taking a sleep aid for him to finally knock out for adequate rest. 

The next morning during his first shift cycle he managed to ignore the impending evening as he was backlogged with two meetings and another holo-conference. After that his time spent on the Base’s command center kept him focus with reading statistics and intermittent updates. It was not until the hour prior to his ‘conference’ with Kylo that he started to really feel the eagerness and anxiety return. It only became worse when Kylo arrived on the command center and stood next to Hux.

While the others went about their duties, purposefully ignoring the two, Kylo stood close to Hux’s left side.

“How has your day been, General?” Kylo asked conversationally.

The calm tone Kylo had adopted made Hux raise an eyebrow but otherwise not show a physical response, “It has gone well,” Hux decided to play a card to test Kylo’s patience, “Interestingly I have not had to deal with reports of you wrecking yet more consoles so that makes my day a little easier.”

Even though Hux couldn’t see his face he would have sworn that Kylo had smiled at that, “Oh, General, that is because I have found a new toy to completely wreck...and this one enjoys it.”

Hux managed to keep his face impassive but his heart thudded in his chest at Kylo’s words. He did not even dare turn his head when Kylo swiveled to face him. Without further comment Kylo walked out of the command center, brushing his shoulder against Hux’s then leaving Hux standing there with the barest trace of a blush on his cheeks while his hands clenched at his sides. 

The lingering scent of metal and musk that Kylo had left on his shoulder prickled his senses whenever he turned towards that side for the rest of his shift, reminding him of what was to come later.

When he arrived at Kylo’s quarters, exactly on time, the door slid open just as he is about to press the key code. Hux swallowed down the sudden lump of nervousness and stepped inside.

Kylo is sitting in the red chair again, this time wearing a more casual outfit of black trousers and a short sleeved shirt but looking no less imperious than usual since he still had on his impressive boots. Hux swallowed thickly as he eyed the contraption once more set up in the center of the room. Everything was located in the same place as before.

A smile crossed Kylo’s face as Hux locked the door, “Good boy, punctual. I expected no less,” then he made a slight motion with his fingers for Hux to disrobe.

Hux felt heat rise to his face at the praise and stripped out of his clothing, carefully folding each piece and stacking them on a table that had been placed conveniently nearby while he placed his boots on a shelf underneath it. He wondered when Kylo had put it there and felt a small swell of appreciation for it since it was clearly meant for  _him_. After he had finished he stood in front of Kylo, body on display and awaiting orders.

Kylo gave him a crooked smile that seemed almost out-of-character with how soft it was but then the sterner smirk set in, “Good, now go: prepare and shower, as before, then we will begin.”

“Yes, Sir,” Hux said, moving past Kylo to the refresher. He swore he felt the airy skim of an almost-touch on his right flank but he made no comment.

The shower felt refreshing as he indulged in using hot water to clean himself thoroughly. When he stepped out he prepped himself with one finger as before and then presented himself to Kylo after brushing his hair.

Kylo looked him up and down appreciatively, “As before if you wish to stop use the word ‘saber’ if not then we shall continue.”

“Yes, Sir,” Hux said, happily picking up the decanter of lube and was starting to pour some out when Kylo made a small sound to get his attention.

“Oh, yes, I almost forgot. Come here, Hux.”

Hux put it down and stood in front of Kylo, waiting. Suddenly his arms and legs were locked in place with the heavy pressure of the Force and for a split second he wanted to cry out. However, the steady gaze Kylo was leveling on him had him biting his tongue with morbid curiosity.

“How did you think you were going to hide it from me, Hux?” Kylo asked sweetly, a hand reaching out to cup Hux’s balls just firmly enough to make Hux squeak, “I could feel your pleasure from across the ship when you took yourself in hand and stuffed two fingers up yourself in desperation night before last. What thoughts you had, my naughty boy, and the threat I had issued only seemed to spurn you on more.”

He whined softly, his error fully in the open now and making his ears burn with the reprimand.

“Tell me, what did you imagine?”

Hux knew that Kylo probably already knew what he had imagined, given that he already knew he had broken the rule, but he forced himself to speak, “I imagined that I was asleep and you had entered into my quarters, ordering me awake and to prepare in front of you. I imagined that immediately after I had prepared you turned me over face-down to the mattress and fucked me senseless while telling me how I felt…” Hux swallowed the lump in his throat and sheer humiliation branded his face. Admitting a sexual fantasy out loud like that was something he had not done to any partner – ever – and the way Kylo was looking at him now made him feel like he was about to be eaten alive.

Kylo reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chastity cage and a matching silver chain on which dangled a golden key. The mere sight of it made Hux’s cock twitch but Kylo was once more manipulating the Force to keep Hux’s erection abated as he slid it on and locked the cage in place.

“I could have you redress. Send you on your way until our next session but--”

Hux interrupted, his voice wheedle-like even to himself, “No! Please, Sir!”

Kylo gave him a partially irritated look, “Do not interrupt me, pet, especially since you’ve not earned it,” he tilted his head at the sight of Hux, his eyes roaming freely as he released the Force-grip on him.

Hux staggered back a step, partly in relief that his limbs had been freed and partly because his erection was being squeezed firmly by the cage and it took some concentration to coax it back so it wasn’t painful.

“As it were, I want to see you,” Kylo lounged back in the chair, getting himself comfortable, “I want to see you fuck that pretty ass of yours on these to show me just how badly you want my cock since just the mere thought of it seems to make you break the rules. However, you’re not allowed to come at all,” Kylo stated, licking his lower lip in satisfaction as Hux blushed all the way from his tips of his ears down to his chest, “You may begin.”

Hux nodded mutely, walking over to the decanter to pour out the lube. Walking with the cage was a bit more awkward but he managed to calm his racing heart into something more manageable while he sunk down on the first dildo. Like before, it did not take long for his body to acclimate to the stretch of the rather small shaft and he soon moved onwards to the next. Since his dick was caged he figured he was a little saved by the tortuous stroking, but Kylo seemed to have other plans.

“Gently rub circled around your right nipple,” he ordered, watching Hux flush for a moment before doing as he was told, “When you move on to the one after do the opposite, and when you’re to the one after that do both.”

It felt like ages before Hux was stretched enough to move to the third. By the time he did his right nipple was pert and red, over-sensitive to the treatment it just endured. He groaned at the loss anyways as he picked up doing the same to his left. In the cage his cock strained almost to the point of too-painful, pre-come dripping out into a puddle as he fucked himself on the third peg.

“Fuck…” Hux whispered, biting and sucking on his lower lip as the torture continued.

Kylo leaned forward intently, taking in the sight of Hux’s swollen lower lip and the light sheen of sweat breaking out on his skin. A heavy drop traced down from the side of Hux’s face to curve around to his chin as Kylo watched. He wanted to take, to mark, to bite, and this exercised tested his will as much as it was testing Hux’s. As he continued to observe Hux managed to slide up and off the third peg on shaky legs before reapplying some lube and setting himself down slowly on the fourth. Kylo had to give Hux this much: when he had set his mind to accomplish something he did so with enthusiasm and determination. Hux’s hands shook as he reached up to tweak at both nipples on the first full downward thrust.

“Hux,” Kylo said softly, making Hux pause and look at him with lust-glazed eyes that had started to get a little teary, “Come here, Hux,” he continued to use his name directly with the order as he held out open arms towards him.

Hux stood up and off the device, his thighs trembling with the effort, and walked over to Kylo who gathered him into his arms. The chair was just big enough so that Kylo could have Hux in his lap, his used rear straddled between Kylo’s strong thighs.

“You’re doing so well,” Kylo murmured into Hux’s sweaty brow as he wrapped his arms around him comfortingly, “Do we need to stop, darling? I will not be mad at you if you chose to do so.”

Hux deeply breathed in Kylo’s scent. It was similar to the earlier smell of metal and musk but with a sort of other woodsy odor that had him breathing out the tension that had gathered in his shoulders. Kylo seemed to be ignoring the mess of lube spreading across his trousers and pre-come rubbing up onto his shirt. He burrowed his nose into the crook of Kylo’s neck and felt his hair being petted soothingly. Hux allowed this for another few seconds before he wriggled himself loose from Kylo’s embrace.

At Kylo’s expectant look Hux said, “I’m okay now…” then added, “Thank you, Sir.”

Kylo nodded in welcome, “You ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Start back where you left off. After this one you do not have to do anything to your nipples for the next two.”

Hux coated the peg with lube and sank himself down on it, its stretch not as severe as before. His nipples had even had a chance to recover a bit but as he crisscrossed his arms to rub at them both they perked up, instantly still hyper-sensitive to the previous ministrations. The brief resting period allowed him to complete the fourth peg and move onwards to the fifth. Since he didn’t have to touch anything he decided to grip the bench’s sides to aid in his shallow thrust s down on the shaft. Hux couldn’t help the full-body shudder that wracked through him.

His whole body was overstimulated to the point that he half-considered it had reached a maxim but when he sank down on the sixth peg, which had a secondary flare halfway down, he quickly retracted that observation as a new wave of pleasure rolled through him.

Kylo meanwhile kept a sharp eye on Hux but let open pride show on his face as Hux took the sixth peg dutifully. He adjusted his position in the chair, ignoring the insistent press of his own aching cock in his trousers as Hux gracefully arched his back as another euphoric pulse shot up his spine while expletives shot from his mouth rapid-fire.

As Hux pulled himself off of the sixth peg he gave the seventh and final peg a very dubious look. Unlike the others which at least somewhat resembled a sensible dildo the seventh was a monstrosity of rounded tip and enlarged bottom. Hux poured a large amount of lube directly on it, making it shine in the lowlight, then attempted to lower himself on it a fraction at a time. He only managed to sink down about a third of a way before he had to pull himself back up and try again, but it was still to no avail.

Kylo laughed, “It’s all right. I did not actually expect you to take that one. It was mostly there for show. You may stop,” he patted his lap, “You still may not come but please, do rest.”

Hux breathed a sigh of relief, though he still was curious to have tried that plug more, and settled in Kylo’s lap, careful to position his aching overused rear so it wouldn’t have more pressure than necessary against it. The room was pleasantly quiet aside from the low continues hum the Base gave off and the slight sound of Kylo rubbing Hux’s arms in soothing circles. It lulled Hux into unexpected sleep. He hadn’t realized how worn out the entire scene had made him.

When he woke up he felt sore but in a good way. Kylo’s warmth radiated off him to Hux, making him temporarily forget he was nude until he moved and the cool air of the room had him breaking out in goosebumps.

“Sleep well?” Kylo asked gently, petting the back of Hux’s hair.

“I did,” Hux leaned back into the touch.

“Good. While you clean up I’ll move these things and then,” Kylo gestured to his own bed, “you are much too worn out to back to your own quarters tonight so stay here.”

Hux was about to ask where Kylo would lay then but he was shushed by a kiss on his forehead, another surprisingly sweet touch that Hux didn’t expect at all, “I’ll be here for you.”

With considerable effort Hux extracted himself from Kylo’s arms and stiffly maneuvered his way to the fresher. As promised, the contraption was gone, placed who knows where, when he returned and Kylo was waiting for him in the bed having already removed his boots and changed into shorts and a different shirt to sleep in.

Hux sank into the soft covers and fell back asleep in no time, a small fragment of his mind barely registering how odd yet how right the whole situation seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

The familiar weight of the cock cage gave an odd sense of comfort to Hux as he walked around the command center. Business proceeded as usual, and to anyone else Hux performed as usual. 

It had taken a couple of days but he had fully acclimated to the cage and, after a slight incident of rolling onto his stomach, learned how to better sleep and walk with it on. He wasn’t ready to admit it quite yet but after enduring sleeping alone the past night after the prior being in Kylo’s arms he found he missed the warmth and sleepy early morning smile he had been greeted with.

As if on cue Kylo stomped his way through the doorway of the command center and spoke with Lieutenant Mitaka as soon as he spotted him at his station. Hux could only catch a snippet of the conversation but from what he gathered it was something to do yet again with the communication towers. Hux had hoped they had finalized the issues with that but from the way it sounded evidently not.

After Kylo finished with Mitaka he walked over to Hux to stand at his side at the windows. It seemed to have become a habit of theirs to overlook the vast blanket of snow while exchanging what could be considered idle chatter.

A glint caught Hux’s eye and he turned enough to see the silver chain and gold key hanging from Kylo’s neck atop the outfit he wore for all to see. For a moment Hux froze completely in utter shock then relaxed, realizing that probably no one knew what it was for or if they did they wouldn’t say anything anyways in fear of angering the usually temperamental knight. Still, the sight of the key had his pulse skitter and cock twinge with want where it was still firmly held in its cage.

“You’ve done well,” Kylo remarked, a gloved hand reaching up to fondle the key, “After your cycle is finished, meet me in my quarters.”

Hux watched his fingers twist the key idly and for a split second wish he could depart from his duties now rather than later. Kylo dropped his hand to his side, the back of it skimming over Hux’s own, sending a thrill through him.

“How desperate are you?” Kylo asked, his voice low so that only Hux could hear.

It was a game and Hux knew it. He knew and yet he felt like he couldn’t resist any longer.

“Very,” Hux said, clasping his hands behind his back. If anyone were to look at them it appeared like they were having a deep philosophical conversation.

Kylo laughed, the noise bouncing around in his helmet oddly, “it feels nice, doesn’t it, to let yourself experience things you desire.”

Hux breathed in deeply, glad that a blush wasn’t rising to his face as he ventured to say, “Yes, I suppose, but being denied it quite often can produce interesting affects.”

“This is true. Such as audacity or other forms of daring not usually shown by some,” Kylo agreed, tilting his head, “But I wonder, how far would a person go to receive satisfaction denied for so long to them?”

The question hung heavy in the air and Hux wasn’t quite sure what to do with it. Smugness seemed to radiate off Kylo, as if he thought he had somehow ‘won’ the conversation. Hux decided to up the ante.

“I could take it right here, right now, but honestly, you probably need a bath. Did you not just return from an outdoor patrol?”

The slight insult of needing a bath had Kylo whipping to face Hux, “Careful,  _General._ ”

 

Hux, emboldened to a point he didn’t think possible, faced Kylo, “ _Or what_?” he had to admit to himself this was entirely too much fun. 

The cock cage still clamped around him squeezed his cock as it quirked interest at their verbal play fight. This would perhaps be one of the few times he was glad it was there else wise he may have had to smooth over why he had a growing tent in his jodhpurs. 

Kylo’s usually hunched shoulders straightened as he tucked them back and stood to his full height, “My quarters. Now.”

The command he gave made it sound like Hux had been a naughty child, reprimanded for saying something he shouldn’t, and that only made him feel bolder.

“I have quite a lot of work to continue doing,” Hux remarked with a tsk, “Unlike some, I cannot just up and disappear.”

Hux couldn’t see Kylo’s face but the glare he was receiving was evident. Sure, Hux enjoyed being submissive to Kylo, more than enjoyed it in fact, but here on the walkway he felt a surge of resistance to submitting and relished in the struggle.

Suddenly Kylo relaxed his shoulders, throwing Hux off his play, and instead stepped close enough to where they would be eye-to-eye if Kylo were unmasked, “Then I think I would like to request a private meeting in your office, General.”

Hux swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat, willing down his sudden upshot pulse, as stared into the visor’s slit. He considered saying no to play out the game more but his mind had become addled with a giddy thought of what exactly Kylo would do to him. It made him want to pull at his own hair at frustration that Kylo of all people was the one to do this to him, and worse yet, he _liked_ it.

“Lieutenant Mitaka,” Hux said, turning on his heel to direct his attention to the nervous man.

“Yes, sir?” Mitaka asked, eyeing Kylo warily as walked up to his general.

“Are there any meetings scheduled for the next hour or so?”

“No, sir. The next one isn’t until tomorrow.”

“Good, thank you. Lord Ren and I need to have a private conference in my office. Please ensure we are not disturbed.”

“Yes, sir,” Mitaka said with a respectful salute of his balled fist pressed to his sternum.

Hux turned back to Kylo, “Right this way.” He walked off a few paces ahead, knowing Kylo would be close on his heels, as he walked out of the command center and down a short side hallway that lead to his private office.

 

As soon as the door slid home and locked automatically Hux found himself being backed up against a wall, Kylo’s height looming over him. A pang of nervousness was chased by a tingling thrill as his back firmly pressed against the cold wall.

“Because you were in the command center you think you started to dictate the rules. Remember, I’m the one who gets to say when you may come or not,” Kylo remarked, his voice chastising, “Oh, General, if you could see yourself now, at how readily you quake just from me being near you.”

Hux did indeed find his knees jostling a bit now that his attention had been brought to him. The sheer adrenaline coursing through him at Kylo’s words was making him shaky already. Combined with his still-ever present condition of being caged Hux felt like he was about to simply explode. He mentally cursed his biological flight-or-fight instinct which seems to have conveniently turned into fight-or-fuck.

He found himself yearning to lean forward closer, to steal kisses from Kylo’s mouth, when he found his balls gripped in one of Kylo’s hands. Hux keened sharply, bowing his back to put his head against Kylo’s shoulder. He managed to make out Kylo’s free hand coming up to his neck and pulling the necklace off, the silvery reflection of the necklace tantalizing as the key was brought down and inserted into the clock. A deft twist of the wrist and the lock sprang free, and Hux’s cock along with it when the cage was removed.

The onrush of blood flow nearly had Hux dizzy as he rolled his hips into Kylo’s palm, the friction of his palm wonderful and electric all at once on his over-sensitized member.

Suddenly Kylo backed away, sliding off his helmet to thump it noisily onto the desk. He then wandered around the wide desk and plopped himself down in the plush black chair behind it. Hux was momentarily confused until Kylo rustled in his robes and procured a bottle of lube that he set on the desk. For a moment its presence didn’t register and when it did Hux had to blink slowly.

“You planned this?”

“Nope,” came Kylo’s honest reply as he casually swiveled the chair side to side, “I was fully intending to take you back to your quarters. Since I knew you’d taken out the available supply you had so not to tempt yourself I was bringing my own…. Rerouting to your office was simply a more… opportune alteration.”

Hux remained silent, eyeing the container and resisting the urge to tell Kylo to stop swinging his chair back and forth.

With amusement lacing his voice Kylo said, “I want to fuck you, right here, right now. I want to show you just how much under my control you are while I take you across your own desk or perhaps, here in my lap and watch you do all the work. You behaved so well but that bit of impudence just now costs.”

Hux found his eyes going wide as he watched Kylo unclip his belt and toss it to the side followed by him yanking off his overcoat and cowl. After they were tossed off to the side Kylo unfastened his trousers and gave himself a few strokes to bring him to hardness and sat there expectantly, lounged back with his cock jutting upwards.

As if on their own accord Hux’s hands went up to the fasten of his uniform top to pull it down and off with the rest of his uniform in quick succession leaving him standing nude in the cool air of his office. He walked around the desk to stand in front of Kylo, taking in the sight of the man’s casual posture and confident smile. Since the chair did not have armrests Kylo opted instead to place a hand on each thigh invitingly.

Kylo may have thought himself being _the_ boss but Hux had another surprise for him today.

Without further ado he laid himself over his own desk, his arse on full display. Hux felt rather than heard Kylo’s pause then heard the suction of air sharply drawn between teeth.

Suddenly Kylo was draped over his back, his fingers digging sternly into Hux’s shoulders as he grinded the head of his cock against the cleft of Hux’s ass, “You just couldn’t resist, could you? All those trainings and you missed the feeling of being filled, didn’t you?”

His breath was strained at Kylo’s weight pressing down on him but he managed a throaty laugh as he wiggled his hips, causing Kylo’s cock to slip between his cheeks to bump up against the head of the plug he was wearing. A low possessive growl rumbled through Kylo’s chest and reverberated against Hux’s back. It felt wonderful and Hux knew that his cock, now able to be fully erect without the confines of the cage, was dripping copiously on the floor.

Hux considered it ironic the more he let his control slip away to being in Kylo’s hands the more confident he felt to do something like this, to push himself so close to the edge when he had worked this plug into himself and imagining the reaction that Kylo would have upon discovering it. His attention was brought back to reality by Kylo letting him go and stepping back to sit back in the chair while insistent hands prodded at his hips to turn him around.

He obeyed and relished in the already disheveled hair Kylo sported but as soon as their eyes met he felt an even higher thrill in the fire dancing in lust-blown eyes. Unsurprisingly, Kylo summoned the bottle of lube he had brought with him in his outer robe and uncapped it, pouring a generous amount in his hand and coating his cock with it as Hux watched, transfixed at the glide of a large hand over an exceedingly large cock.

“Take that plug out of you, slowly,” Kylo ordered, his voice even despite the circumstances, “and then I want you to mount me – just like how you practiced. As always our word is ‘saber’ if you feel you need to stop.”

Hux cocked his hip and smirked, spreading his legs apart and reaching behind himself to carefully work the plug, “Yes, Sir.”

He couldn’t help the soft moan as it popped loose, the sudden empty feeling after having worn it all day making his thighs quiver. He took a handkerchief from a drawer and flattened it out on the desk, putting the plug on top and then turning to Kylo.

Bracing himself on Kylo’s strong shoulders Hux slid down to where just the tip was inside and slowly rotated his hips. Kylo moaned softly but kept his hands where they were on his thighs as he watched Hux pull off then slide back down, this time taking a little more.

Just like how he had done with the dildos he slowly sunk down, letting his body acclimate, then pulling up before sinking lower and lower until he felt the pleasant scrape of curly pubic hair directly against his hole and realizing he had finally taken every inch of Kylo. The very weight of his cock, which he could feel pulsing deep within him, was mouth-watering and Hux knew that he was forever ruined for anything else ever again.

Hux arched his back and groaned at the borderline painful stretch. Gripping his fingers tightly into Kylo’s shoulders and planting his feet firmly on the ground he started a deliberate rhythmic pace bobbing up and down. His own cock glistened with pre-come but he dared not touch it, as oversensitive as it was after having been caged.

Kylo looked on with uninhibited lust and praise as he watched Hux take his length again and again. At an unexpected tilt of Hux’s hips Kylo let out a loud husky moan and finally reached up to put his hands on Hux’s hips to bring him down harder, faster, onto him.

“Fuck, Hux…” Kylo muttered under a shuddered breath. Another twist of Hux’s hips had him moaning so loudly Hux would’ve sworn that anyone walking by could have heard it, “You feel so damn _good_. So fucking gorgeous riding my cock, like you were made for it.”

Words were beyond Hux at the moment, all he managed to gasp out was Kylo’s name and clench his thighs to stave off the impending orgasm that was threatening to take him over. Sweat trickled down his back from all the exertion and his thighs started to shake with effort.

“Hux, I’m gonna…” Kylo exclaimed, his hands pressing bruising against Hux’s hips just as Hux felt Kylo’s hot release flood into him.

The feeling was indescribable and had Hux shuddering as fat tears slid down his face as he fought back the rising tide, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stave it off this time.

Kylo leaned forward ever so slightly, his voice strained but soft and firm, “Come for me, darling. Come all over me. Show everyone I’m as much as yours as you are mine.”

“FUCK!” Hux screamed, letting himself go and watching as his come painted stripes on Kylo’s undercoat. The sight had him writhing in Kylo’s lap as blinding euphoria made him lose what little control he had.

All this time Kylo kept his hands locked on Hux’s hips, swaying along with him but ensuring he didn’t fall off. When Hux finally came down from the high he was breathing heavy and sweat glistened on his face and mingled with the tears. Aware of how fragile this particular moment was Kylo, with the aid of some of the Force, lifted Hux up and off of him, splaying him back on his desk with care.

Hux lay there, glazed eyes turned towards the ceiling as he gulped in air and tried to calm down his racing heart. Kylo pet him gently, hands brushing back the sweat-soaked hair from Hux’s forehead to press a kiss there.

“Beautiful,” Kylo remarked, fingers trailing down to swipe at Hux’s sides lovingly, “and all mine.”

Hux managed to smile dopily up at Kylo, “All yours.”

As Hux lay there still recuperating Kylo redressed himself, his outer layer hiding the drying come on his inner coat but definitely not covering up the intense smell of sex that clung to him. He did use his cowl to gently pat at Hux to dry him off. When pleased with the result he folded it up and tucked it under one arm. Hux sat up and attempted to stand but his legs were so wobbly he chose to stay on the desk, once more lying flat when the twinge at his used hole became too much.

“I would say you’re in no state to continue your shift, General, but it seems that your shift ended just now anyways,” Kylo said casually, as if Hux were not strewn about on his own desk naked and well-fucked.

Hux narrowed his eyes but a glance at the chronometer on the far wall proved Kylo true. Somehow this whole escapade had lasted nearly an hour and some without him knowing. He led his head fall back with a resounding thunk.

“I suppose you are correct,” he said back to Kylo who was now preoccupying himself with picking up Hux’s clothes and sliding them on Hux.

Too loose-limbed to care Hux let Kylo dress him until he was finally in his full outfit, the last detail being Kylo daintily placing Hux’s cap back on his mused head.

“Shall we retire for the evening?” Kylo asked sweetly, holding out a hand.

Hux gripped the proffered hand and stood up, finding himself better now than before. He changed the direction of his hand a bit so that he could entwine his fingers with Kylo’s and smiled tiredly, “Yes, I think we shall.”

As soon as they reached Kylo’s quarters it took little time for them both to disrobe and collapse into the bed. Hux ordered the lights down and huddled against Kylo’s warmth and reassuring presence.

Yes, he was indeed fucked in more ways than one, but he couldn’t make himself really worry about it as he drifted off into a pleasantly hazy sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and That's All Folks.  
> BOY has this been a wild ride ;)  
> Thanks to all who kept up with this Filth~


End file.
